Fairytales
by helium man
Summary: A young Harry Potter makes a wish to his Fairy Godmother, that he would one day be rescued from his family by his very own 'Prince Charming'. His wish, of course, is granted - in the form of one Tom Riddle. Slash. HP/TR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s)** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, probably Neville/Luna, and others that are as of now undecided.  
><strong>Warnings<strong> AU, OOC, relationship between two men, hetero relationships, etc. etc. harr harr.  
>Also, heads up. This fan fiction contains Fem!Dudley. Just thought you should know.<br>Look, don't ask. So what if Dudders is a girl? Hu hu hu.

**Summary **In an AU where a young Harry Potter makes a wish to his Fairy Godmother that one day he would be rescued from his family by his very own 'Prince Charming'. His wish, of course, is granted - in the form of one Tom Riddle. HP/TR.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytales : Chapter One<strong>

There was once a young boy named Harry Potter who used to live with his relatives in a normal, medium sized house in a small, completely normal (or as normal as a something can be) town in Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry Potter's relatives consisted of his cousin, his uncle and his aunt. They were the only family that Harry had left, for due to some unfortunate circumstances that had happened years and years ago when Harry was merely a little baby boy, Harry's parents had mysteriously passed away, leaving behind their little one year-old baby to be taken in by his relatives.

Harry's relatives were called the Dursleys and they were likely to be the most normal family you would ever meet. That is, if you didn't know their _real_ selves.

Harry's uncle was a large (and not in the tall kind of way, although he was _tall_ in a menacing kind of way) man, with no signs of a neck and looked as if he had taped a squirrel on his face to pose as his moustache.

Harry's aunt was also large (but not in the big kind of way, more in the tall tall kind of way), with a neck as tall as a giraffe's - which she found very useful, as she spent most of her days spying on her neighbours.

Harry's cousin resembled both her mother and her father equally. She was tall, like her mother, and rather pudgy. But she usually brushed it off by saying that she was only big boned. That meant she was strong, and healthy, if you didn't know. Her hair was cut short, in a pixie cut, with her bangs framing her face. It was a dirty blonde in colour, just like her father. She had bright blue eyes.

She was very pretty - or at least her parents seemed to think so. As did herself actually; did you know that she usually spent around half of her time looking at her reflection in the mirror, or in the water? Harry, however, didn't think she was all that pretty. He didn't know why they found her looks to be so interesting. In his opinion, she looked rather ghastly, with a permanent sneer on her face, and with her pointed nose and her nasty personality, she rather resembled a Cornish pixie, in both appearance and attitude.

But then again, what would Harry know? After all, his opinion didn't matter. He wouldn't know left from right, or at least that's what Calendula (that was Harry's cousin full name, if I hadn't mentioned that) usually said. Cally - which was Calendula's nickname (but she also responded to Dally or Dully or Dudley) - liked to act very sweet and innocent with other people (not that they ever fell for it, but she liked to pretend they did), but when she was alone with Harry in her house, she acted like a tyrant.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle, who were named Petunia and Vernon respectively, spoilt their 'Cally-kins' rotten, causing her to develop quite the princess complex. She viewed most people she met to be lower than her, and that everyone should do her bidding, because she was a princess, and they were his servants, just like Harry was.

Cally rarely ever did anything by herself. She didn't seem to have any talents at all - the only thing she seemed to be good at was loafing around, doing nothing at all. She wasn't good at any household chores, not cooking nor knitting nor cleaning. She didn't like books, and found studying to be, as Harry quotes, 'such a bore'.

Cally, though, surprisingly packed quite a strong punch despite the lack of physical activities she did. She was very strong, Harry had to agree, because whenever things didn't go her way she broke something. And that would then result in Harry receiving the blame from his aunt and uncle for making their 'precious Cally-kins' mad. He was then forced to clean up after his cousin whilst Cally got pampered and showered with apologies and gifts.

Harry didn't like his relatives much. Harry's relatives didn't like him very much, either. They weren't very kind to him; in fact they were down right mean - they made him do all the work in their household, from cleaning to washing to cooking supper, breakfast and lunch. To put it simple, Harry was treated as a servant by them, instead of a family member.

And Harry didn't know why, other than the fact that his aunt and uncle didn't want anything to do with him at all except that they couldn't just throw him out onto the roads (for what reason, Harry didn't know, but he was quite thankful - he didn't know how he would survive by himself).

Harry didn't like being surrounded by people he didn't know, and that would eventually happen because he couldn't survive by himself and he didn't know much people other than his relatives. He'd rather be with people who hated him than alone in a place where he didn't know anyone. At all. It scared Harry - he wasn't used to being surrounded by strangers. Harry had lived a mostly secluded life - though he was sometimes let out to play in the woods if he was good or if his family didn't feel like seeing his face that day. Sometimes he was sent to the outside, to the woods to fetch water, or to gather wild mushrooms and berries, his relatives never thinking twice of his safety. He was sometimes even allowed to go to the marketplace with his aunt to buy the groceries.

But although Harry did enjoy the outside, he enjoyed the inside, as well. Harry loved reading - though he didn't get the chance to read books as often as he wanted to. Usually he read Cally's old books, ones that she had most likely never read and never will - and undoubtedly wont ever miss. Or sometimes the ones from the library in the town square which he visited occasionally when his family weren't looking.

Harry especially liked fairy tales. Ever since he was small he had always wished that he would one day be rescued from his family by his very own Prince Charming. But he knew that would never happen, because that only happened in books, to people like... people like Cally.

Harry knew that even if a prince did come strolling by their town, and if said prince were too pass by his house, he would instantly fall in love with Cally, and not him. And then Cally would be the one that would be rescued from her normal life of a commoner, and she would marry the prince and live in a large castle and be his queen and then they would live happily ever after, whilst he would be stuck in Little Whinging for the rest of his life.

But he was being awfully pessimistic, wasn't he?

Luna was right - he really did need to be more positive.

Huh? Who's Luna? Oh! Right, you didn't know about Luna, do you? Well, Luna was a fairy, whom Harry had met and saved from a baby crumple-horned snorkack, was it?, years and years ago when he was a young boy.

Ah, now Luna, _she_ was pretty.

She was also Harry's self-proclaimed Fairy Godmother.

Luna, like many other fairies, was made of magic, and as a fairy she had much, much more magic than a normal person. In fact, fairies were considered one of the more 'magical' - a term if asked the meaning meant just that - species, just a few ladders more magical that the average witch or wizard.

Other magical creatures also included goblins and grindylows - and unicorns too. And dragons and dwarfs and phoenix's and so and so and so on.

But we're getting rather off track, aren't we? The point was that Luna was Harry Potter's Godmother, and that meant that Luna would help Harry whenever he was in trouble. Luna would also grant Harry's wishes. If you had forgotten what Harry's wish was, let me help remind you. Harry, ever since he was small, had developed a passion for reading fairy tales, and had wished that he would be rescued from his family by his very own Prince Charming.

That wish had yet to be granted however, though Harry still believed that it would be granted soon, because Luna had promised once before that she would grant that wish of his. And Luna hadn't once broken a promise to Harry.

Although it still made Harry anxious - because for the years Luna had been his Godmother, she had yet to make an attempt to grant his wish. Still, whenever Harry had questioned her concerning his wish, she had always replied with the same vague answer: 'the time has yet to come, Harry.'

Harry could only hope that Luna would keep her word, but either way he would wait and wish harder than ever for his very own saviour. And even if it took years for his wish to be granted, he would wait. Patience was, after all, a virtue. One he intended to use.

Little did he know that his wish would be granted so soon.

* * *

><p>Harry enjoyed the outdoors very much. He revelled in the way in which the wind blew, gently, softly, brushing against his skin, how the sun's rays beat down upon his skin, and the way that the leaves crunched beneath his feet, crackling and snapping. Harry breathed in the crisp autumn air, and let out a soft breath, gripping tightly the handle of the empty straw basket in his hand.<p>

"Luna!" Harry called out, as soon as he was already deep into the woods, at a further distance away from his relative's house. "You there?"

There was a pause, before Harry heard the tell-tale signs of another presence being near him, and then: "Hello there, Harry." Came a soft, whimsical voice from behind him. "The Sun is nice today, don't you think?"

Harry turned around, and grinned toothily at the small blonde fairy. "Hello to you too, Luna. And yes, the Sun seems to be cheerier than last week's, if that's what you're saying."

Luna giggled in response, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face behind her ear. "No, no, silly. I meant that the Jujuperks are bathing more frequently in the Sun today. The Sun can't seem cheery, Harry. Didn't you know?"

"Right, how silly of me." Harry replied amusedly, already used to the strange conversations he had with the blue-eyed fairy. "Are you busy today, or do you have the time to accompany me out to pick some mushrooms for supper? _Cally-kins_," he said with an added eye-roll, "has been craving mushroom soup recently. You think I can pick a poisonous mushroom, make her ill, and then say it was an accident?"

"I don't think so, no." Luna replied, tilting her head to her side. "And I can't today, Harry. I have some business to attend to." Luna continued in the same airy, distant voice Harry was so familiar with. "Also, Harry, I've been hearing from Neville that the Nargles have been craving mushrooms this month. They've been taking some mushrooms from a clearing, further up north from here. Maybe you should check it out before going your way? I can't go Nargle sighting today, so perhaps you can take my place."

"Right." Harry said, "be sure to thank Neville for me for the information, I'll go and check it out. See you, Luna. I'll be sure tell you if I spotted any Nargles - and to keep a short distance away from any of them in case they get feisty." Harry nodded wisely. "And I might even get the chance to pick some mushrooms whilst I'm there." Harry concluded, waving good-bye at his Godmother, already headed for the direction Luna had pointed out to him.

From behind him he could hear Luna's airy voice, filled with something akin to smugness - as if she knew something Harry didn't - not that said person noticed anything different to the usual in her tone of voice. "The Nargles aren't the only thing you should keep watch out of today, Harry. Do tell me what happens once you've returned."

"_Good-bye_, Luna." Harry sighed, in mock-irritation, shrugging off her warning. "I'll see you later." Harry said, grinning cheekily up at her before turning to walk away.

"Good-bye, Harry." Luna replied, as she unveiled her wings, and fluttered them once or twice, before she rose from the ground, and flew away, opposite the direction her Godchild went. "And good luck." She said softly (more to herself than her Godchild, really), a small smile gracing her lips. _'You'll be needing it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an**

Um. Reviews are loved? /shot.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s)** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, probably Neville/Luna, and others that are as of now undecided.  
><strong>Warnings<strong> AU, OOC, relationship between two men, hetero relationships, etc. etc.  
>Also, heads up. This fan fiction contains Fem!Dudley. Just thought you should know. Also un-betaed<p>

**Authors Note **i am going to disappear for a few weeks. just a heads up. also thanks for those who reviewed!

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tales : Chapter Two<strong>

Tom Riddle, or better known as Prince Riddle, was _mad_. Though not in the insane kind of way, mind. He was mad, as in he was angry. Irritated, really. _Bloody pissed_, more likely. But why was he so angry, you ask? Well, there was only one person to blame for _that_. The king - or, well, to be more specific, King Grindelwald, was what had gotten him all riled up and ready to blow.

Not that he would ever - blow, I mean. Because that would be considered un-princely, and, after all, he was a prince, and thus cannot commit anything that could be considered to be un-princely, because then he wouldn't be a prince.

And he rather enjoys being a prince, and would dare not do anything that would make him not-a-prince, unless he would become more-than-a-prince. And he could become more-than-a-prince, because he was the heir to the throne, and if he did succeed the throne he would become king. And a king was more-than-a-prince.

Yes, one day, he would succeed the throne, and that made him sole heir to the king. And that made him important, which made him unable to understand how or _ why_, to be more precise, the king had dared to send him, him!, the prince, to hunt down a silly little beast that had made its home in some forest. It wasn't that he was scared, or too weak, no. It was just that it was a job for _hunters_. That was what they were hired _for._

Really, what was the king thinking, sending in his only apprentice out into the woods to hunt for what was most likely to turn out to be some mangy pack of wolves? And why, in Merlin's name, did those hunters have to be so useless and fail on what they were _paid_ to do, anyway?

_Really_.

The king's favourite as he was - well actually _second_ favourite. Sadly the only one for the king would be that... ugh, that- that old coot _Dumbledore -_ he couldn't risk disobeying direct order from the king himself. He wasn't that desperate to get out of the job.

The prince sneered down in disdain at even the thought of it. Next thing he'd know, the King would be telling him off to go and find a _wife_! Ha! Like that was going to happen. He doubted that there would be a woman that met his standards, he had them up pretty high up. And he had yet to meet any woman who was as cunning, ruthless or as charming as he was. Or as gorgeous- well, he was getting rather off track, wasn't he? And slightly a _bit_ too narcissistic than he was comfortable with.

Below him his horse bucked, and Tom, caught off-guard, had to tighten his grip on the reins to prevent himself from losing balance and falling off. He growled, and got off from the horse, deciding that perhaps he had ridden the horse long enough. He wondered what had made his horse buck so suddenly, without any excuse. But then the horse seemed calmed down after a few moments, and Tom ceased thinking about it. Tom chose the moment to take a break for a moment and scout the area.

It was a bright afternoon, he noted dully. The sun was directly above him, but it wasn't hot - not sweltering hot or chillingly cold - in fact it was quite warm. Cool, in fact - the wind was blowing gently, and the air smelled _fresh_; new. The sky was painted a soft blue, with scarcely a cloud in its skies. There was a notable absence of birds, or any other life form in the forest other than himself and, well the horse.

Somehow that disturbed him.

And he wondered why he had not noticed the fact sooner - had he really been too deep in his musings that he had not noticed how... unnatural the entire forest felt. It was quiet, much too quiet, too serene and quiescent.

And then suddenly there was life - as if out of nowhere, there were birds and rabbits and sparrows and squirrels, as if he had just entered an entirely different country; a different world. There was noise and there was movement and there was _life_.

"Um."

Tom turned swiftly on his heels, hand instinctively reaching for his sword, but relaxed slightly when a small boy came into view.

"Hello," he greeted, keeping his voice low and allowed his stance to relax more. The boy was short, much shorter than himself, barely reaching his chest. He was looking at him curiously, peering underneath his mop of black hair.

"Hi." The boy replied, looking rather awkward. "Are you lost?" The boy questioned, gripping tightly what looked like a basket made out of straw in his left hand. "I can show you a way out if you want."

_'A forest nymph.'_ Tom mused silently in his head. The boy certainly seemed to fit the part, appearance wise. His skin was pale, although it was not sickly pale. And his eyes- oh yes, his eyes. They were in such a gorgeous, intense green hue. "No, I'm not. But thank you for offering to show me out." Tom replied politely, smiling down at the boy. "But what about you? You do realize that it is dangerous to go out in the woods all alone without protection. What of your parents? Would they not worry?"

"My parents?" The boy parroted. "No, they're, well. Gone." The boy coughed awkwardly, fumbling with his words. "Well, that is to say, they aren't here any more. They're in heaven now."

Tom blinked, the boy's words finally sinking in. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. Who do you live with? I'm sure that there must be someone taking care of you."

"My aunt and uncle are my guardians. Well, legally they are. I also live with my cousin - she's really pretty. But she's real nasty - say, you aren't a prince are you? Cally keeps on saying that a prince will be visiting soon. But you can't be, because there aren't any damsels in distress here. Unless your travelling? Or on a quest? Are you?"

Tom smiled amusedly at the boy. _'Someone's been reading too much story books.'_ "Well, I'm supposing that you've not heard the rumours? Didn't your aunt and uncle tell you?"

"Rumours? What rumours?" The boy inquired, looking genuinely confused, and very, very interested, judging by the way he leaned forward to hear more clearly what he was about to say.

"So you haven't you've heard." Tom said, eyes widening.

"I've-n't heard a thing." The boy replied, shaking his head.

"Well," the prince said, "there is a, supposedly, beast living in the forests here."

The young boy's eyes widened comically, and he began looking around, as if the beast would show up and attack him at the very moment. He then turned back to face Tom, and stated, blandly: "so you are a prince, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, you're on a quest to defeat the evil beast in the forest, aren't you? Are you here to save a princess?"

Tom shook his head. "Sadly, no. Princesses are scarce these days." He said, seriously. "I'm just here to find and solve the beast problem."

"Oh. So you aren't a prince." The boy concluded, disappointedly.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, prince's don't kill beasts for no good reason - those are what hunters are for."

Tom's eye twitched, and he swiftly looked away, frowning deeply. _'Merlin, even the kid thinks that _this_ is a job for hunters.'_ "I suppose you're right in that area."

"And you don't have a crown." The boy added, staring up at his head. "So you're a hunter, aren't you? But you don't look like one. Are you a knight, then?"

"Something like that." Tom nodded. And he wasn't lying really, he was the head of the Knights of Walpurgis. And that did actually make him an official knight. "I work for the king, you know."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Do you know the prince then?" The boy asked, suddenly. Tom blinked; what was the deal with the boy and prince's anyway? Tom opened his mouth to answer, to tell the boy that '_I am the prince'_, but instead answered with an uninterested hum. "So you do. Is he as handsome as everyone says? I've never seen a picture of him myself, but Cally has a photograph of him in her room. I'm not allowed to touch it, or even look at it. Apparently pictures of the prince are quite rare."

"She has a picture of the prince in her room?" Tom said, feeling a little bit disturbed at the prospect of someone who he didn't know having a picture of him doing Merlin knows what in their room.

"She's quite obsessive about it."

"Right." He drawled. "Back to the point, though. It is dangerous out here without protection; you should go back home."

The boy seemed to hesitate, before nodding slowly. "All right. I'll leave first then. It was nice meeting you." The boy nodded again, smiling shyly at him before turning around and disappearing into the forest. Tom was about to stop him - it was dangerous to go out alone in the forest, hadn't he heard a word he just said? - but the boy had already gone, and so instead he chose to release a frustrated growl, before running a hand through his hair.

It was getting rather late, and he needed to find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

><p>Harry had already arrived back into the house and closed the back door behind him before he realised that he had forgotten to pick any mushrooms for dinner. He mentally slapped himself, before deciding that he would just have to skip the muchrooms and make some vegetable soup instead. Cally <em>hated<em> vegetables.

He was in so much trouble.

"Boy!" Harry flinched involuntarily, straightening his posture out of habit more than anything else. It was his Uncle Vernon that had called him, and Harry, after placing the empty basket on the kitchen counter next to the back door, made his way towards the living room, where he knew his uncle would be, sitting down on his favourite chair, a newspaper in hand.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"When is supper going to be ready?" His uncle's gruff voice asked him, the man himself never looking at Harry's direction.

"An hour at most, Uncle. I was just about to prepare some soup."

"Well, hurry it up, boy!" His uncle snapped irritatedly. "Are you trying to starve us?"

"No sir." Harry said, looking down at his shoes, not daring to face his uncle in the eye.

"Go back to the kitchen then!"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, before scurrying off into the kitchen. From behind him inside the living room he could hear Cally's irritating nasally voice mock him.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Dursley household was usually a noisy affair. It wasn't, however, caused by the members of the household communicating with one another, but instead due to the fact that half of its members ate like pigs. Or rather, it was Vernon and Cally Dursley that did. Petunia Dursley ate rather quietly, whilst little Harry sat in the corner and was as quiet as a mouse.<p>

Over the noise of food being chomped down greedily, Harry could hear bits and pieces of conversation between Cally and her parents.

"So as I was saying Mummy, the prince is going to hold a ball next month. Its going to last three nights, and anyone who is anyone is going to get invited. Daddy, you'll get us in, won't you?"

"Of course, Cally-kins." Vernon said lovingly to his daughter.

"Okay, good. Anyway, Mummy, its also rumoured that the prince is going to finally get himself a fiancé. He's going to choose one of the guests from the ball, so Daddy, be sure to get invites, all right? Mummy I also need a new dress, all right? Not to mention jewellery! I want to be the prettiest woman at the ball and I want everyone to pay attention to me, so that the prince will choose me as his fiancé. He will, won't he, Daddy?"

"But of course sweetums. You'll be the prettiest woman at the ball, and the prince will fall in love with you at first sight."

Harry almost gagged.

"What's that, freak?" Cally snapped.

So perhaps Harry actually did gag.

"You're just jealous because you aren't anyone and won't be invited to the ball. Let me tell you once I'm royalty you'll still be a lowly servant." She sneered, looking down disdainfully at Harry. Harry chose to ignore the jibe.

"So where was I? Right-"

Harry chose that moment to excuse himself, and took his plate to the kitchen to clean up. No one bothered to dismiss him, too engrossed in the conversation at the table.


End file.
